1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to couplings and more particularly to a coupling assembly for tubular sections.
2. Disclosure Information
Coupling assemblies for coupling two tubular members together commonly include bolts and nuts or other fastener devices engaging an outwardly extending flange on each tubular member. Each flange usually has apertures therethrough which are aligned and receive the bolts therethrough.
Particular problems occur when the coupled tubular members necessitate an internal coupling mechanism, i.e., a coupling mechanism located entirely within the volume circumscribed by the outer diameters of the tubular members. Internal coupling mechanisms are necessary for tubular members that need an aerodynamic shape such as missile tubular sections or must fit within a fixed diameter outer shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,402 issued to Whallen on Feb. 4, 1964 discloses a connecting mechanism for tubular projectile sections. The Whallen reference discloses a first tubular member having a retaining ring which engages lugs of a connecting ring secured to the other tubular section. The retaining ring has a locking ring therein which can be rotated with respect to the other two rings to interlock the connecting ring with the retaining ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,732 issued to Eaton on Mar. 17, 1959 discloses an expandable or contractible band which engages a groove within the inner surface of one tubular member and engages a groove on the outer surface of the second tubular member. The band engages a canted side wall of one of the grooves to clamp the two tubular members together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,538 issued to Vincent et al on Oct. 14, 1969 discloses a coupling assembly that includes a plurality of wedges fitted within windows of a female member and fastened to the male tubular member. The wedges are fastened to the male tubular member by radially extending bolts circumferentially spaced about the longitudinal axis of the tubular sections.
A coupling assembly is needed that can be packaged within the radial confines of two tubular members and can exert a high clamping force along the axial direction of the two tubular members with a minimal amount of radially directed forces. A coupling assembly is also needed that has practical application in mounting guidance system components to a guided missile to withstand high torque moments exerted on the missile and components.